Another Me
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Bianca got him thrown into a glass door, Fiona wanted a girl, and Katie just didn't like him. He's comfortable, he's got a new body, a new attitude, and possibly a new girl?
1. Chapter 1

Bianca got him thrown through glass doors, Fiona wanted a girl, Katie just didn't like him, it was only a matter of time before someone came along to add to the unwritten list. He has everything a girl could whish for in a guy; sweet, charming, compassion, determination, easy going personality, he simply had it all. Yet the simple fact was, every girl at Degrassi knew he was transgender.

The girl just always turned the other direction, knowing he had a girls body. No girl just ever wanted to stick around to see he was a guy between the ears where it counts. Not this year though, he's made it his soul mission to find the girl for him. He would step into the halls of Degrassi refurnished.

" Hey bro you ready?" Drew's voice rang out, breaking the younger boy out of his momentary daze. Taking a quick glance at his reflection, he gave an appreciative grin. He was never the concede type, but hell did he look different, hot even Throwing one more quick glance at himself, Adam quickly bounded down the staircase. Taking a look at his appearance Drew grinned, knowing his little brother is truly comfortable in his own body.

" You ready?" Adam nodded in response, smirking once he heard the first beep of the horn.

Adam groand tuning out his mother's rant on, about him and Drew protecting each other this school year. She gives the two the speech every school year. It was getting older, and older by each word. Drew chuckled, flicking a knowing nod his way. The two all but, shot out of the car sending Adura their brief goodbye.

The two brother's paused, eye's glued to the large letters spelling out 'Degrassi' A new school year for the two will only bring more, Drama, romance, thrills, heart stopping moments, drama, and more drama. Drew was the first to start going up the small steps. Realizing he was continuing alone, Drew turned to throw Adam a confused frown.

" You comin?" Adam's gaze flicked towards his brother, sending him a reassuring smile.

" Yeah, You go ahead. I'll see you around." Drew shrugged, quickly entering. Adam sighed adjusting his bag, before hesitantly going in. He visibly stiffened, as the noise in the hall came to an abrupt pause. His first instinct was to turn around and backtrack his steps, but the better instinct told him to go on as everything's completely normal. He did just that. Hearing the faint whispers, he chose to ignore them, and switch his text books out now.

" Hey Adam, I-" Adam, relaxed hearing the familiar voice. The grin returning to his face, he turned silently taking note of a shocked Eli, and Clare. Clare stared in amazement, as Eli stood appalled. He grinned the T-shots Worked there magic, but the shots worked better than he imagined.

Giving him the sharper, muscular features he only dreamed of, they helped him grow about two-to-three inches, broaden his shoulder's, but hell they even knocked his voice down an octave or two.

The surgery is pretty much explainable; he gave them money they removed his two girlies, and gave him a buddy. Drew even helped out in giving him a daily work out, daily as he completely changed the workout routine everyday; but non the less he helped give him a cut body, toned stomach, legs, and arms, but he could be set into the skinny category.

Hell bent he couldn't help but thank drew mentally for working him during all those sun hot summer day's, as he noticed the skin difference on himself. He hadn't had time to get a haircut this summer, so it was pretty much medium length hair, bangs eyebrow length, since his hair is naturally straight it wasn't hard in any ways to support the Jason Schwartzman's look.

" You got a tan? Your taller! Your not scrawny? You grew your hair again? Your wearing a beanie! Hey your stance is straight! Your hot!" He chuckled as the two shot question after statement frantically. He wanted there opinion to be fresh, so he hadn't uttered a word to the couple about his transformation.

He grinned knowing he had gotten the reaction he needed. Clare's face flushed with realization, she frowned swatting at the younger boy's arm. Adam grimaced.

" You know your a huge jerk. How could you not tell us, you were doing everything this summer." Clare scolded.

" Okay I know I deserve that, but I needed you guy's opinions after I completely transformed. I didn't want your opinion while I was still in the process, it just would've been useless words to me. Seeing your reactions a moment ago makes me see that you two weren't lying for my own sake. I know that this was the right move for me." The couple nodded. Moments passed, before Eli's face broke into a smirk.

" So how do you feel?" Adam sighed.

" Like this is how my body should have been in the first place. For once in my life I don't feel like a freak, I feel... I feel secure." He admitted. Clare sent him a soft smile, engulfing him in a hug.

" You where never a freak." She mumbled. He rolled his eye's, but non the less returning the hug.

" I'm not comfortable with a hunk hugging on my girlfriend." Eli's voice rang, earning a chuckle from the brown haired boy.

" No worries. I'm gonna find my girl this year, so your at no risk of losing Clare. Unless..." His voiced died out teasingly. Clare laughed, moving to give Eli a kiss on the cheek.

" Sorry to ditch you guy's so early, but I need to check in with Ali and Jenna. So I'll see you two at lunch." Clare informed the two leaving without a single glance back. Adam, and Eli shook there heads in amusement.

" Girls." The two mumbled in usion.

* * *

**Yeah I know I totally ripped of the Becky quote, but hey it was a good line. So here's the first chapter... What ya think? :) Review ya know ya want to. This story gonna be in and out of third person, and Adam's pov so... yeah. You can favorite add to alert or review if you liked this. I'm gonna continue this either way, so I'll just end this now. Write you guy's later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam sighed inanimately watching the boy on stage fail miserably at his lines. It's only a month into the school year, and Eli's already working on his next play. They were supposed to be playing a game session of Halo, but since Eli got his times mixed up he's stuck there until everyone's done.

Adam rolled his eye's setting his legs onto the table, he pushed his chair back so he was in position to stare at the ceiling. Eli glanced at his friend shaking his head, before smirking.

" Your going to fall." The raven haired boy proclaimed. Ignoring him Adam rocked the chair back and fourth to show he was in control. He cringed as the next 'Actor' introduced herself she was screaming her lines, it'd be a marical if they'd make it out without any hearing damage.

If she'd even want shot at this part, then she'd have to stop whatever she's doing now. He tuned everything out just as Eli's voice rang out, probably to let the girl down search for his girl has been a total let down by far, not one girl has caught his eye.

There's been a few girl's here and there hitting on him; but he has no doubt in his mind they wouldn't have paid any attention to him if he hadn't done the transformation, so he's tried at all cost to avoid the shallow girls. Though he's pretty much convinced there's not one real girl at this school, he's just going to let everything play out this year.

There's no point in getting caught up in trying to find the right girl he'd miss her or let yet another school year go to waste, because he was dealing with his relationship status. No he was going to let life come to him, he just had to be ready for whatever it had to throw his way.

" I told you to find yourself a club to join, so really you have no right to be bored right now." Adam glared at his friend.

" Are you kidding me. You wanted me to join the drama department, so I could be you and Fiona's errand boy." He didn't exactly sate the sentence, but why else would he want him to join? He couldn't act, build anything, paint, or write anything good. So to Adam that was the only role he could fulfill. " Would it have been a bad thing?" He gave him a hard stare.

" Kidding, but you really should have joined something. I'm not gonna have a lot of free time this semester or next, since I have to submit some of my work to NYU, and I don't think you wanna hang out with Clare, Alli, and Jenna all year." Adam sighed.

Of course it was known he had little friends true friend's, and his Closest guy best friend will graduate by the end of the school year, so that left him pretty much with all girl's, and they all had clubs to confined in until the end of the year. So his social life was probably screwed. This thought in mind set Adam into a moping realization. He stood heading out the doors.

" I'm gonna grab a soda." He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. Taking a step into the minor filled hallway he simply made his way around the schools' corridors. His eye's scanned the cafeteria, relaxing slightly upon the emptiness, he slipped the bill into the machine. His lips grazing just above the can, he grunted once the can was ripped clean from his hands.

" What the He-" His eye's settled upon the brunette sipping his soda causally, leaning against the machine. His eyes widen slightly as she continued on as if he wasn't there.

" Cassie." She stated meeting his eye's. Her piercing green eye's sent a chill up his spine. He let his eyes take her in, long silk raven black hair, piercing just above her right eyebrow, tanned skin, slim body and it wasn't a secret she was more developed than the usual Degrassi girls. She was just utterly breathtaking, and could easily be set into the gothic girl category with the black outfit, and eyeliner she wore.

" That's my soda." He mentally kicked himself for sounding like a total idiot. His eye's flicked to her pink lips, as she raised her studded eyebrow. Trying to regain a small amount of composure he swiftly took the small can from her hands and sipped it. Seemingly impressed by his action she let a small smirk form, before pushing herself off of the machine.

" What's your name skater?" He visibly tensed as she put her hand on his stomach, and moved her body so they were chest to chest. She chuckled slightly, before slipping the cool drink from his hands.

" Adam, Adam Torres." He mumbled, offering a small smile.


End file.
